Lightish Red
by RubyRoseII
Summary: Team RNJR has been on the road for quite some time, a lot of adventures will happen in that time frame. Sometimes you just have to go where the road takes you. Nora and Ruby have had a lot of time to bond over the past few months.


**Hello all! I'm back with another story! So sorry for the delay, life can be rough. I really want to start writing more fan fictions, might write some RWBY stuff as well as some AoT stuff with the second Season and what not. So get ready for Sexy Mikasa! But anyways, RWBY. That's what this Fanfiction is about. Please. Enjoy the read~**

Team RNJR had been through a lot in the five months since they left for Mistral from the small Island of Patch. Luckily the team was able to find a free ride across the harsh ocean to the tip of Anima's farthest western point. Sadly the team was low on Lien making it hard to book any forms of further transport across the large continent. Ruby decided the team should walk. After all, how far could it possibly take? The team was just over halfway across Anima to their destination of Mistral, though they had been hit with a few obstacles, such as shady people and harsh weather, though they had yet to run into very many Grimm. A few burning villages along the way from their destruction but other than that there was very little Grimm activity.

The team had stopped at a fairly large village that had decent protection against Grimm. They had no idea how long it would last but nonetheless stopped to take a few days of rest. Ruby certainly thought the team earned that much. Ren and Jaune wanted to check out the local tournament the town put on every year, of course they risked Grimm attacks due to the higher level of emotions from witnessing such fighting. The villagers didn't care. They still wanted to live. Ren and Jaune made sure to leave extra early as to not miss any second of the action.

Ruby and Nora on the other hand decided to sleep in. Even Ruby, who usually loved seeing fighting and weapons, had to rest after the day they just had. The two, in a fairly small hotel room, where the four of them had been staying, only having two beds they simply divided it up by gender, Ruby and Nora sleeping in one, and Ren and Jaune sleeping in the other. Unfortunately for Ruby, Nora was snoring like… Well, Yang. She was used to loud snorers but it was really not something she liked. Though she had a good sleep for the most part as she slowly woke up to the sounds of snoring in the room. Yawning to herself, Ruby stretched her arms wide out to each side as she looking down to a sleeping Nora who was bundled up in the blankets, smiling softly, before swinging her feet out to the side of the bed as she begun to stand up.

Once up the young woman slowly looked around the room. She began to stretch out her back as she twisted her torso from side to side, yawning once more before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Noting that Ren and Jaune were already gone she looked outside the window to a beautiful sunny day. Birds were chirping as the sounds of village life traveled through Ruby's ears. She turned away from the window to slowly walk over toward the dresser to grab her combat outfit for the day. After that she moved to the bathroom, opening the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her sleeping friend up. Once inside she similarly closed the door just as softly, resting her hand on the door until it clicked closed. Spinning around she placed her outfit on the toilet seat by the shower before removing her pajamas, merely placing them in a jumbled mess on the ground behind her. Once completely naked she looked herself over in the mirror, checking out her clearly much larger 'assets'. She had to admit she was pretty impressed by them, even proud of them in a sense. Though Ruby moved on, not ogling herself for too long as she reached into the stand-up shower, turning on the hot water before letting it run.

Though the village was far from a Kingdom in terms of plumbing and technology in general, they still had running water which said a lot about how advanced this one particular village was. Reaching her hand out she allowed the hot water to touch her skin, testing the temperature before quickly adjusting the tap to get it to a perfect temperature. Slowly the woman walked in, closing the glass door behind her as she let the water cascade down her body, leaning her head back to soak her hair while letting out a soft sigh of relief. Grabbing some of the soap provided at the Inn they were staying at she lathered up her body, rinsing herself off afterwards before grabbing some shampoo and conditioner, rubbing it into her head, getting her hair nice and clean before similarly rinsing it off.

Ruby tried to keep it short. She assumed the village didn't have a lot of water to really waste at the moment, thus only taking five minutes at most. She opened the glass door, dripping in water as she reached over to grab a towel. Drying off her hair first before moving down her body, getting herself as dry as possible. Soon after she placed the towel down before putting on her combat attire. Starting with her panties and working her way up to being fully dressed. She looked back at the mirror, smiling to herself while opening the door to their room slowly, quietly. She looked out to see Nora sitting up with a giant plate of pancakes in front of her. Blinking a few times Ruby fully opened the door, walking out without her towel or pajamas in hand.

"Nora…? Where did you get that?"

Nora yelped out as she looked up, a bit shocked by Ruby being there. "Oh. Ruby! I was hungry... Ordered room service. They had pancakes. I ordered pancakes. Oh. Want a pancake? But only one! The other eleven are mine." She said while looking down at the 12 pancakes on her plate, all covered in syrup. An empty plate was sitting on the bed beside Nora, also covered in Syrup.

"I… Feel like you ordered two plates of six, then took the plate that was for me…" Ruby responded while crossing her arms under her chest.

Nora only waved her hand at Ruby before shaking her head. "Whaaaaaaat? No. Don't be silly. I would never do that." She added before slowly placing a single pancake onto the empty plate, then holding it up for Ruby. Ruby only rolled her eyes she uncrossed her arms and took the plate before moving to take a seat on the bed beside Nora. Ruby was about to open her mouth to respond before seeing Nora quickly start shoveling pancakes down her throat like it was her last meal. Giggling to herself Ruby began to quickly, but still much slower than Nora, eat the pancake that she had.

It didn't take the two long to eat the food. In fact, Nora was about done at the same time as Ruby. A loud burp left Nora's mouth as she set her plate down beside her and rubbed her stomach. Ruby just set her own plate down and similarly rubbed her stomach.

"Well... That was good. Would have been nice to have more than just one!" Ruby said, only being half serious as Nora giggled at the reply.

"You snooze you lose Ruby." She replied while jumping to her feet, already in her combat attire. Nora looked around the room quickly. "So. Now what," she questioned her fearless friend with a large smile on her face.

"I don't really know. Ren and Jaune are probably gonna be gone all day. I guess we could do our own thing. Want to go explore the town?" Ruby replied, standing up slowly as she picked up the two plates, resting them on a nearby table for room service to pick up later.

"Sure! It looks like a nice day out for that!" She added while stretching her arms out behind her back, stretching from the amazing sleep Nora just had. The two walked toward the door, Ruby opening it for Nora who just smiled before walking through. Ruby quickly locked the door behind them and started walking down the hallway to the stairs. Taking two flights down they arrived at the main lobby. The duo walked through and opened the door to outside. It was a lovely village. The sun shone as they walked onto a stone walkway, looking at a few buildings lining the street they were on. Though most of the roads were more used for horse and buggy instead of typical cars. Once outside Ruby held out her hand above her eyes to block out the sun before turning to her right.

"Let's go this way," She spoke quickly.

"Sounds good to me," Nora happily replied before following the younger girl.

The two began walking down the road, getting various waves and smiles from passersby's. The villagers clearly were very nice toward one another. It was a nice walk as the sun hit them just right; not too hot, not too cold. It really felt like a perfect day in Remnant, which is something Ruby felt they needed.

Eventually the two made their way to a small market near the outskirts of the village, just past a gate and the outer walls. Once there the two gave each other a quick nod, emptying their pockets to see how much Lien they had between them.

"Well... That's disappointing." Ruby added while looking down. Nora only resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We can still get a few nice things if we ration our money." She added. Not wanting Ruby to be sad at all. Ruby just smiled up at Nora.

"Right." She spoke before the two started strolling through the market. As they did so they noticed a few clouds began blocking out the sun, creating shade for them.

Looking at various carts and stands they tried to figure out just what to buy. Ruby felt her mouth drop as she saw a weapon stand. She quickly walked toward it as Nora followed behind, stopping in front of the stand as Ruby stared at all the various weapons, just looking, enjoying.

Yet that joy that Ruby felt quickly turned to surprise as they heard a loud scream coming from the forest nearest the market, a loud girlish scream that caused Ruby to jump up a bit, Nora only looking for the source of the scream. Looking at each other the two didn't speak a word before rushing into the forest. There was a fairly decent dirt path the two were able to use which was certainly better than just running through the brush. Running for about 200 metres into the forest they stopped when they came across a woman lying against a tree, a deep gash cut across her stomach as she held it. Ruby quickly ran up to her and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay? What happened?" She questioned as Nora looked around the area. The wind began to blow through the leaves as clouds now covered the sky. The woman, bleeding out on the ground felt herself reach forward, grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her close. Panting softly as the woman who appeared to be in her 30's only said one thing. "Find….Him…" before dying right before her, eyes half open as Ruby just felt the hand release its grip on her. Unable to move Ruby just looked down at the body, shaking her head a few times. "I'm... So sorry." She choked out, a single tear left her eyes as she slowly stood up.

"We should get help…" She said while the wind blew her cloak and hair around. Looking around Ruby realized she had no clue where they had come from. Nora being in a similar position she just put her hands on her hips.

"I think we're lost." The orange haired girl blurted out while looking back at Ruby who could only nod in agreement.

"Yuup." She added, putting emphasis on the P. "What do you think she meant by 'him'? Her attacker… Or someone else?"

Thinking for a few moments she shook her head a few times. "I really have no clue... If you want we can look around for a bit… We have to find our way out of here anyways." She added, clearly telling how distraught Ruby was by it.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, that sounds good..." She spoke softly, wiping the tear from her eye while looking down at the body. She turned away before she began to walk into the forest, trying to find the village, or even the mere path they were once on, once more. Or even clues to what may have happened here. So the two ladies began their trek, feeling like detectives in a way, Neptune and Sun had nothing on them.

Sadly the two were only walking deeper into the forest and to make matters worse the weather was turning. The wind began to blow much more violently, causing their skirts, hair and Ruby's cloak to blow about as they tried to control their clothing. Eventually Nora felt a few drops of water hit her head. Holding out her hand she felt them hit her hand a bit faster than before.

"Crap…" Was all Nora could say, Ruby already having her hood up looked back at Nora.

"What was tha-" She was cut off by a sudden downpour of rain, hitting them with force as the two started walking with more haste as the water dampened their clothing quickly.

"Well... Great." Ruby said, clearly just defeated by the whole day as it took a pretty big turn from good to horrible. Though they had a small hope presented to them, a rundown house in the woods. The two stopped in front of it. Honestly it wasn't in the worst shape, though a window was cracked at the front and some of the siding was gone or damaged. Regardless the two quickly walked up the steps onto the porch that was luckily protected by an awning. Ruby just looked at Nora who gave a quick nod as Ruby reached up, curling her hand into a fist before knocking on the door a few times. Waiting a few moments before reaching down to try the doorknob. She began turning it and pushing the door, opening it slowly as the old door creaked open. Once it was open the two wasted no time in entering the building just to get out of the harsh weather. Nora closed the door behind them with much less care than Ruby took in opening it.

"He-Hello? Is anyone here?" Ruby called out. The building was small, only a single story and appeared to be a seasonal hunting cabin of some sort. Regardless it was empty.

"Well. I guess we're all alone. We can probably hang out here till the storm stops... Then find our way back." Nora stated while walking into the house more, noticing a fireplace as she walked toward it. Ruby quickly followed before smirking to herself. Kneeling down in front of the fireplace, which thankfully already had a few logs on it, as Ruby pulled out a single dust shell. Removing the projectile from the cartridge after a few moment. She quickly ignited the fire dust with her aura, it sparking before lighting the fire. Ruby having a big grin on her face as she and Nora kneel before it, holding out their hands to let the heat warm them up.

"Old trick dad taught me." she added absentmindedly while staring into the flames of the fire.

Nora only smiling in agreement. "Well it works perfectly!" She spoke with a small giggle, after warming up a bit Nora stood up to walk toward the window, looking at the harsh rain coming down.

"I think we'll be here a while…"

 **As always let me know what you think! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit short, I thought this was just a good place to end it.**


End file.
